MOMENTOS
by GothicBeastGirl
Summary: Dos titans intentan declararse su amor en numerosas ocasiones, pero, por su timidez, quieren mantenerlo en secreto hasta estar preparados para que los demás lo sepan... Pero Robin no parece entender muy bien ese factor...


Solo una cosa antes de empezar. No me cabía en el summary ^^u

-En algunas ocasiones, la intimidad que desean los dos titans es interrumpida cuando ya están saliendo y los pillan infragantis xD.**

* * *

**

**MOMENTOS**

**Peste-Ball**

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Eso es maravilloso! –Gritaba una excitada Starfire, de rodillas en su cama.

-Bueno… Aun no sé como lo voy a hacer. Ni siquiera sé cómo se me ha ocurrido semejante tontería. –Dijo Raven, nerviosa.

-Te dirá que si, seguro.

-Pues yo no estoy tan segura. No me volverá a hablar.

-Y no era eso lo que siempre habías querido. -Rió la pelirroja.

Raven se vio desarmada. Se movió, un poco incómoda, sobre la cama de Star. La chica le había recordado que solía contradecirse mucho. Solía decir que preferiría que él no hablase y, sin embargo, ahora temía que no volviese a dirigirle la palabra.

-¿Sabes? Creo que deberías decírselo ahora mismo.

-¿A-Ahora? ¿No es un poco pronto?

-¿Pronto? Os conocéis muchos años. Es más bien tarde.

-Lo digo por la hora. ¿No estará durmiendo?

-¡A esta hora no duerme ni Chico Bestia!-Rió Starfire.-Siento decirte que están los tres despiertos.

-¿Segura?

-Sí. Cyborg está en la cocina, le vi antes, y Chico Bestia está jugando a la consola. Robin estaba conmigo hace unos momentos.-Recitó la chica.-Así que ahora mismo está disponible.

-_¿Por qué estará despierto? ¡Maldita sea!-_Se quejó para sí misma.

-Ve, corre.-La animó Star, empujándola fuera de la cama.

Raven descruzó las piernas y se bajó de la cama antes de que Starfire la obligara a estamparse contra el suelo de boca.

-Vale, vale. Pero si todo sale mal-Le advirtió-diremos que era una broma o algo y tu estarás en el ajo.

Star sonrió. Aquello era como el "sí" más sincero del mundo, y Raven salió al pasillo. Fue al living. Cyborg se estaba preparando un enorme sándwich y Chico Bestia jugaba a la consola, tal y como le había dicho Starfire. Aún estaba en la puerta cuando Robin apareció a su lado.

-Hola, Raven.

-¡Ah!-Gritó ella sobresaltada, pues no lo había oído llegar.-H-hola, Robin. -Robin la miró fijamente. Sus ojos no se veían, pero se percibía a la perfección que habían adquirido el tamaño de dos platos llanos. La cara de Raven pasó del color pálido acostumbrado a un rojo encendido y entró más que rápido en la habitación.

-Hola, Raven.-Saludó Cyborg, cuando pasó por delante. Luego desdibujó su sonrisa y frunció el ceño. Raven había estado a punto de derribar su altísimo sándwich al pasar a tal velocidad.

-Uff…-Raven se sentó en el sofá. Ahora que había huido de Robin se sentía mejor.

-Hola.-Dijo el chico verde, sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.-Creía que nunca terminarías de hacerte ese maldito sándwich.

-No soy Cyborg, Chico Bestia.-Dijo Raven, sin que le temblase la voz ni un poco.

-¡Ah!-Dejó la pantalla y la miró.-Ho-hola Rae…-Y volvió a mirar la TV. Detrás podía oír la leve risilla de "la lavadora".- ¡¿Y tú de qué te ríes?!

-De nada… De nada.-Contestó. Él sabía que Chico Bestia nunca dejaba de mirar la pantalla cuando jugaba, pero aquella era la primera vez que lo hacía. Sabía también que le gustaba mirar a Raven y era la primera vez que ella estaba presente durante una partida casi entera.

-Chi…Chico Bestia, t-tenemos que hablar.-Le susurró al joven.

El mando saltó de las manos de este. En la pantalla y en un rojo fulminante aparecieron las palabras "GAME OVER"

-¡¿Qué?!

-Perdona, Chico Bestia. La partida…

-No importa.-Dijo rápidamente. Robin y Cyborg lo miraban. Había perdido una partida de su juego favorito, que siempre se pasaba y del que había alcanzado, por fin, el último nivel. Chico Bestia no había perdido la partida… Había perdido el juicio.

-Verás…-Empezó ella.

-Sea lo que sea, te juro por mi vida, que no he sido yo.

-No es nada de eso.

-Ah… Y… ¿Tenemos que hablar? Nosotros nunca "hablamos"

El término "hablar" significaba: Vamos a tener una conversación seria sobre un hecho importante. Y si Raven quería hablar, y encima hablar con él, tenía que ser verdaderamente importante.

-Pues ahora sí. Es importante.-Dijo ella, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-B-bien…-Estaba asustado, nervioso, emocionado… No lo sabía.

Raven se quedó esperando. Chico Bestia también. Ella seguía sonrojada. Él temblaba.

-¿Se me olvidó decir que era un privado?-Sugirió ella, mirando a los otros dos.

-Ah… Eh… Tengo que mirar mi coche. -Cyborg salió corriendo. Sabía que Chico Bestia había esperado un momento así mucho tiempo. No sería él quien le arruinase la vida al pobre chico. Robin no se movió. Se quedó allí, leyendo su periódico.

-Ejem…-Carraspeó ella. Robin la miró. Raven levantó las cejas, haciéndole señas. Robin sonrió como un tonto y siguió leyendo.

Chico Bestia se quedó mirando a Robin, pensando que era imposible que semejante imbécil fuese su líder. Tuvo ganas de pegarle.

-Robin, ¿podrías dejarnos solos?-Preguntó muy directa.

-Estoy leyendo.-Se quejó él, como un niño pequeño.

Los ojos de ella se encendieron. Estuvo a punto de mandarlo a otra dimensión.

-Vamos.-Chico Bestia la cogió la mano y se la llevó antes de que matase a Robin y de que él se quedase sin "hablar "con ella. Estaba loco de contento por tocar su piel. Ella estaba tranquila, pero ahora, su cara ardía.

Llegaron a la azotea. Chico Bestia se puso frente a ella y respiró profundamente. ¿Sus deseos se harían realidad? Solo tenía que esperar un poco más y lo sabría.

-Bien…-Empezó ella.-Ya estamos solos…

-Si… Será mejor que empieces o alguien aparecerá por aquí.-Bromeó él, intentando estar tranquilo.

-Verás…-Yo quería hablarte de algo muy importante para mí. Starfire me obligó, así que no te sorprendas.-Advirtió ella, y Chico Bestia se extrañó.- Yo…-Empezó, más decidida que nunca a decir te quiero.

Raven no lo vio venir. Chico Bestia cayó al suelo súbitamente. Ella se apartó del susto. Lo miró. Tenía en la mano una bola de ropa apestosa. Raven miró hacia un lado y vio que Robin estaba en la puerta que daba a las escaleras de acceso a la azotea.

-¿Jugamos, Chico Bestia?-Sonrió él, como si hubiese hecho algo normal o hubiese llegado en el momento apropiado. Como quien tira a otro a la piscina en una fiesta y todos los demás se ríen y se unen.

-Robin…-Masculló Raven con odio apretando los dientes.

-¿Por qué siempre acabo con esta bola apestosa en la cabeza en los momentos más felices de mi vida?-Murmuró Chico Bestia, mirando la bola y pensando que nadie lo escuchaba.

-Azarath…-Raven lo había escuchado. Recordó la primera vez que alguien le lanzó aquella bola a la cabeza al pobre Chico Bestia. Ella lo había tenido entre sus brazos segundos antes. -Metrion…-Se emocionó al saber que Chico Bestia contaba cómo momento más feliz de su vida aquel abrazo y su corazón latió con fuerza. -Zinthos…

* * *

-¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo ha sido?-Preguntó Cyborg, nervioso.

-Apestoso…

-¡Tío! ¡Tenias que haberte lavado los dientes!

-¡No, hombre! No ha habido beso. Ni siquiera sé si me iba a decir algo relacionado con eso.-Ante la cara del otro Chico Bestia se explicó.-Apareció Robin y me lanzó un peste-ball.

Cyborg empezó a reír y Chico Bestia supo que, hasta la próxima ocasión que tuviese de hablar con Raven, tendría que aguantar las risas de su amigo.

* * *

Raven miraba el cielo con satisfacción. No había podido declararse por culpa de Robin, pero se había descargado bien… Muy bien… Un punto negro cruzó toda Jump City por el cielo.

-Hasta luego, Robin.-Dijo Raven, sonriendo al observar al puntito cayendo a lo lejos.

* * *

Espero que os guste esta recopilación de one-shots de los momentos en que Raven y Chico Bestia intentan salir juntos más de mil veces y Robin se mete por en medio porque no le gusta algo, porque no se fía o proque teme que Chico Bestia se aproveche de su "hermanita" xD

Bye, grax! ^^


End file.
